


Unexpected Consequences

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "You know how when I was little I always wished that I could be a super heroe like batman or something. I was going to save the world and of course there were all those superpowers to look foward too. Now I wish that it could be the way it always used to be."





	1. Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

If a stranger were to stand outside the Great Hall it would never have occured to them that a reunion was taking place. All of the decorations were rather gloomy and the hall not nearly as cheerful as it should have been for a reunion of people that you hadn't seen in years. Not a single laugh was heard among the crowd. Most were all dressed in black murmuring quietly with one another or giving sympathetic nods. It seemed more like a wake than a reunion but then again they had an excuse to be acting this way; this was the class of '77. The class thatt had suffered so many deaths both deserved and underserved. This was the class that had risen to the growing threat of the Dark Side and had won, but at a cost all too high. 

Dumbledore sighed as he stood causing silence to fall. He could see the worry in their eyes. And who wouldn't be with everything that was happening in their world? Everyday the Daily Prophet was reporting of the rising of the one that they had fought so hard against. It was almost as bad as reliving the years of his rising. 

"Welcome one and all back to Hogwarts." There were so few of them. "Among those who have passed on may I ask you to remember Lily and James Potter who saved us all." Each closed their eyes remembering the two and almost seeing them sitting with their group. 

"We remember." He raised his goblet to the starry ceiling. 

"We remember." 

~* 

"Are you okay Remus?" Tonks asked as she joined him under the beech tree looking out across the lake. He nodded with a sad smile. He was still getting over what had happened right before the summer. How he was now the lone marauder. 

"Its just being back here in this spot specifically without them." He sighed shaking his head. This had been the very spot that so many things had happened, all of them important. 

"I know what you mean." Tonks nodded wrapping her arms around herself and taking in a sharp breath. She knew the memory and remembered it well. It had only been when she was in her first year at Hogwarts that it had happened. "Sometimes I expect them to jump out and say 'got ya' still." Both of them fell silent as they remembered. They were the last ones remaining.

Somewhere far, far away....

1960, March 22, the night of the evenstar.

"You're positive thats all she said?" asked a silver bearded man earnestly as he looked through his half moon spectacles. He was the one and only, the legendary Albus Dumbledore. One of his most recent achievements in the past five years being that his smiling face was on the chocolate frog trading cards. Currently he was headmaster of the wizarding school Hogwarts. His usually smiling face was full of concern, as watched his friend closely. 

"Albus i'm positive." The man opposite of him replied glancing at the woman who was currently sitting in front of him to his right snoring. He rubbed his face. "But then again I only heard half. "

"Was there anyone outside or in the room listening Nicolas?" Dumbledore pressed knowing how vial this mere scrap of information. The man nodded, the guilt flooding across his face as he shook his head. "How much did they hear and did you manage to see his face?" 

"A good half of it." Nicolas sighed running a hand through his hair. "He kept his hood up though." "Things are being set in motion already then. We must hurry before its too late."

Far away at the Memorial Hospital in England.... 

Chuck Evans stood there trying to be as encouraging as he could to his wife as he hand continued to turn white and loose feeling. He'd had a similar experience only a mere ten years ago with his first daughter Petunia. 

"Its a girl." The docter said as a loud crying filled the room. Sophie Evans slumped back against her pillows utterly exhausted and thrilled at the same time. 

"Have you picked a name?" Chuck asked as he pushed the red hair back from her sweating face and kissed her cheek. 

"Yes." Sophie smiled as she held the little bundle in her arms, beaming down at her new daughter. "This is Lily. Lily Marie Evans." 

"She's beautiful." He grinned proudly as tiny fingers curled around his thumb while his other hand remained wrapped around his wife stroking her shoulder. "Hello Petunia." He smiled as she entered looking excited and wary at the same time. 

"Would you like to hold her?" Mrs. Evans asked glancing at her oldest as she put her face above Lily's. 

"She's weird looking." Before either parent could respond the little who was getting annoyed with hitting a dark curl each time she moved her arms had yanked it. 

Semptember 24, 1960, in a small village outside of Greece...

"Do you need any more blankets?" Chris Smith asked as he strode into the living room where the fire was cackling. He froze at the scene taking place before him. 

"Mr. Smith! Thank goodness! She's about to give birth!" said a woman who he recognized as the village docter. Julia's golden hair was already drenched with sweat and she was panting. 

"And you're going to need to start pushing!" And where was he supposed to stand exactly? His mother in law and the maid were already holding her hands which were clenched tightly. That left him with hte doctor. 

"Its a head!" Chris didn't mean any offense but it was very bloody and full of...stuff. "Push!" "Come on honey." Mr. Smith said encouragingly. After about fifteen minuetes that had a beautiful baby girl. 

"Its a girl!" Mrs. Smith Senior grinned as she allowed her son in law to take her place. 

"Have you thought of a name?" Julia asked with a smile as she looked up at him. He gazed down at the little bundle and knelt beside the two of them thanking the lord for the new life that they now had. He had a daughter. A precious and beautiful daughter. 

"Michelle." He thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Michelle Jasmine Smith." He kissed the top of her head as joy surged through him. Jasmines were Julia's favorite flowers. 

August 23, 1960, Paris, France...

Andrew Carter glanced down at the most recent additions to his family. The girls weren't supposed to have been born until late November. The one on the right had been born 10 minutes before its counterpart. Addelina Rose Carter would be a noble rose, which is what her name meant. Usually the youngest gave the most trouble from his experience, but it would work out. And then there was Abigail Katherina beside her being gazed upon by the woman on his right. At Addelina's head stood Natasha Sarah Carter, a smile on her face. 

August 14, 1960 Britain, St. Mungos...

 The Potters gazed down at their only son with matching grins. After waiting for so long they had finally had a son. 

"James," Vivian smiled as she rocked the boy back and forth in her arms humming slightly. 

"Yes?" Richard James Potter blinked looking up at her. 

"No this is James Harry Potter." Vivian grinned as she nodded at the blue bundle, her eyes shining. 

"A perfect name." Richard grinned as he held his only son. Hopefully he hadn't inherited too much of his parents mischieviousness. How much they were going to find out in the years to come. 

November 15, 1960. St. Mungos...

"There's your son sir, Sirius Hunter Black." the nurse pointed. William Black stared down at his first born who supposedly wasn't due for a week at lease. As his name meant, Sirius had come as a ball of energy. Caroline, even in her weakened state was already planning out where she would put them on the family tapestry. She had another son on his way within the hour. 

December 9, 1960, Rome, Italy....

"Say hello to Remus John Lupin!" Katie Lupin grinned. It was fortunate that they had decided to spend winter in one place instead of traveling as they had considered. Mark grinned hugely, unable to stop even if he wanted to. Not only was he grinning for the fact that he had a son but also because Rommulus and Remus, was his wife's favorite story to argue on Remus' behalf. The two twins had been found and raised by a farmer before Rommulus killed Remus and went on to found Rome. 

~* 

6 1/2 years later....

"Lily!" Mrs. Evans called from the bottom of the stairs. "We need to meet our new neighbors." 

"Do I have to?" Lily whined, as she peered over the banister railing. She didn't want to meet another Ms. Simpleton who constantly invited her to poker night to judge their games. 

"Yes Lily." Mr. Evans smiled as he walked into the room. "Come on honey." Heaving a drammatic sigh Lily hopped onto the banister and slid down landing neatly in her father's arms. 

"Petunia if you don't turn off that T.V. you will be grounded for a week!" 

~*

"Sirius will you please set a better example for your brother." Gloria Black snapped causing him to stop juggling the candy in a flash. He sighed deeply tucking the candy away. They took the fun out of everything. He hated having to come to these balls because he had to dance with those icky girls who had cooties. Not to mention that they were a day early for the event. He glanced up at the nudge that he had received in the side. Standing beside him was his cousin Andromeda, her dark hair shining in the light. She had just finished her seventh year of Hogwarts and was by far the kindest person in to him in his family among the older kids. And took care of him more than he knew. On her right stood her sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa, both of whom were his age and didn't really get along with him. They had a bad version of the cooties. 

"What is it Andi?" He asked in a whisper so as not to attract their parents attention or their relatives. "We're at the Carter house." She smiled causing his entire face to light up. "That means Addie's here." He and Addie had met two years ago when the Blacks had been staying on with them for two months of the summer. They'd gotten along extremely well and were almost always given the room with the bunk beds on the second floor. 

"Welcome back to Carter manor Gloria, Jonathan." A blond woman with hazel eyes smiled; Mrs. Carter. "Its good to see you again too Brianna." Gloria grinned as they broke apart. 

"Its pouring out there." 

~* 

"Hi i'm Adrianna Evans." Mrs. Evans smiled as she shook hands with the blonde woman with green eyes. "This is my husband Chuck and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. 

"I'm Julia Smith." Mrs. Smith grinned as her husband and daughter joined her. "This is my husband Chris and our daughter Michelle." 

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Evans smiled as they shook hands. "These are our daughters Petunia and Lily." 

"Hi." Lily said as she waved semi shyly to the blonde who waved back. "Do you want to come play?" 

"Can I mum?" Michelle asked eagerly as she turned to face her parents. Both shared a glance. With everything that had happened she deserved a break. "As long as its okay with the Evans." Mrs. Smith smiled looking at them over her daughters head. 

"Of course it is." 

~* 

"Sirius! Addie! Get in here!" Andi called as she stood in the doorway. The two came running up soaked to the bone. 

"Hey Andi look what we found!" Sirius grinned as he motioned to Addie's hands. She opened them to reveal a frog. 

"We named him Frogger." Addie smiled as she held up the frog so Andi could see it better. 

"Well hello Frogger." Andi smiled as the frog blinked up at her. It definitely didn't have a clue why it was facing this human and was probably freaking out because he thought he was going to be turned into frog legs. They were in France after all. "We can't take him in though because without the rain he won't survive." 

"Okay then." Addie knelt down and released the frog. "Bye Frogger!" 

"Bye!" Sirius called as they watched him hop away as fast as he could. 

"Come on you two." Andi sighed as she shut the doors. "You're soaked and covered in mud!" She led them up the stairs to her room, a small smile on her face. She had kind of become the closest thing to a mother that the two had and enjoyed it. 

"Thanks Andi." Addie smiled through a mouthful of sandwhich. The two of them were now clean and sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire wrapped in blankets with a tray of sandwhiches in front of them. 

"Any time." Andromeda smiled as she continued to read up on the training required to be a teacher. Unfortunately her mind kept wandering to the more immenent things that were going to be taking place in the future. She was leaving her family once and for all this time and going to marry Ted. Of course her family was going to explode with him being a muggle, but that was their problem. He knew about the wizarding world now and he hadn't left her even knowing that she could do magic. Then there was the whole issue with the promising that took place every year when all of the girls turned sixteen and were to be introduced to the boy that they were promised to. It was all arranged by their parents so it wasn't as if they had much say in the matter. She'd been lucky enough to be promised to Bode who as it had turned out had the same views on the pure life. Both of them had lucked out and agreed that they weren't going to marry if their lives depended on it. No the problem wasn't her; it was the fact that she had promised Addie that she would return for hers. Her parents knew of the promise since they had been present, but they had no idea that she was going to go leave the family forever. That was going to be a fun round to go at with her parents but it would be worth it. They would just have to live with the fact that she would come back in ten years to see the brunette promised. She glanced up at the two and couldn't help but smile. Both of them had fallen asleep to the rythm of the rain above. Addie was resting on the arm of the couch and he had fallen alseep sitting up. She levitated them at opposite ends to make them more comfortable. 

~* 


	2. Nightmare Before Dawn

Ch2: Nightmare Before Dawn

"James! Remus! Din-YEECH!" Mrs. Potter shrieked as she nearly ran into the spider hanging in the doorframe. "How many times must I tell you not to prank mum before dinner?" There were giggles on the stairs. 

"Oh, come on Vivian i'm sure they didn't mean to leave it there. Right boys?" Mr. Potter grinned as he turned to face the two and winking. Both nodded immediatly at top speed. 

"You lot." Mrs. Potter sighed shaking her head. "James, Remus you two go and wash up." She wouldn't have wanted it any other way. "I swear you encourage them too much." 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Vivian dear." Richard smiled as he took the spider down and placed it in his pocket. 

"Really? You best be careful what you eat tonight then with me cooking." Vivian smirked as she turned to re-enter the kitchen. "I know that they couldn't reach that door frame."

~*

"What do you think makes them light up?" Chel asked as she deposited another firefly into their jar which was already full of them. 

"I think they have lightbulbs in them." Lily shrugged as they moved further down the street. A chill wind blew their hair back forcefullly. "Hey whats wrong with them?" 

Lying on the bottom was one which had gone out and remained that way. Slowly each one followed. No matter how many times they shook the door they wouldn't light. It had suddenly become extremely chilly for a summer night. 

"Lily." Chel clenched her hand fearfully as she looked around. The street light they were under was the only one that was left on. Outside their ring of light there was only pitch black darkness. Their breaths rose in a puff. Two screams echoed through the neighborhood as the light went out. 

~* 

Mrs. Potter glanced up from her reading at the shrill sound outside. Whatever could that have been?

"Vivian I need to go into work." Mr. Potter said in a rush as he practically ran into the room grabbing his cloak. 

"This late?" Mrs. Potter frowned worriedly as she glanced at her watch. 

"Two dementors just attacked two girls James' age right down the street." He replied with a worried face. "Make sure all of the doors and windows are locked and the boys are in bed. Don't let anyone in tonight." With a crack he vanished.

~*

"Do you know why they're acting so-" Addie paused as a blonde joined them.

"Weird?" supplied the girl raising an eyebrow, her green eyes alight. "Rumor is something big is going to happen." She turned to Sirius. "I'm Abbey by the way.

"Sirius." he smiled with a nod. ""I'll be back."

"Okay." The two nodded before turning back to each other and having a quiet conversation.

"Jen!" exclaimed Addie as a honey haired girl made her way over to them. "Nice to see you again."

"You too." grinned Jenn after each of them had hugged warmly. She was just a little taller than the two. 

"Where's Carrie?" frowned Abbey glancing around the crowd on tip toe trying to see around the various people. 

"Probably off with Andromeda flirting with the guys." shrugged Jenn not too worried about her sister. The clock chimed causing silence to descend upon the large crowd. There was a flash of light followed by a bang and screams.

~*

Remus dear are you sure you can't spend the night?" asked Mrs. Potter one last time as he stood in front of the green flames.

"I wish I could but my Aunt Elena just went back into the hospital again." Remus sighed hiding his fatigue. It was two days until the full moon still and yet he was already pushing his strength. "I'll keep you updated on her condition though." He mustered a smile that he used to convince the world that everything was perfectly fine with him before he vanished. 

~*

"So do you remember how many fireflies we caught?" asked Chel as she stretched lazily.

"No, but we should do it again tonight." smiled Lily completely unaware of the events of the night before. Chel nodded mustering the best smile she could as she recalled the events of the night before.

.....

"Have they said anything yet?" asked Mr. Potter as he came striding over to the three.

"Sean they were nearly kissed just now, give them a bit of time." replied Julia in a shaky voice as she continued to hold the two. Lily shuddered yet again as she glanced at the shadows. "If I remember correctly you weren't too partial to them either." 

"Is anyone?" muttered Sean as he knelt down in front of Lily and switched to a soothing voice. "What happened?" 

"W-we were catching ffireflies." said Lily softly as she gulped. "Everything went dark when that-that-"

"Dementor." nodded Mr. Potter sympathetically. She frowned deeply at him. "Your parents never told you the story of The Boy Who Cried Dementor? I thought all wizarding parents told that to their children." Lily stared at him slightly open mouthed.

"Sean!" hissed Mrs. Smith glaring at him. "She's not one of our kind!"

"Then that means..." he trailed off glancing down at her. Her green eyes were both fearful and curious as she gazed up at him.

"You can't! Mrs. Smith exclaimed staring at him. "Sean she's just a child."

"Julia this is on record." he sighed deeply hating what he was going to have to do. "If I don't we're both in trouble." He shook his head.

Both girls let out a shriek as a man covered in blood appeared beside Mr. Potter.

"Shh! It's okay! Its okay." breathed Mrs. Smith as she rocked them back and forth.

"What the hell happened to you Lee?" gasped Sean looking at the state of his co-worker.

"You remember how we received that tip off that the other pures were preparing to fight each other?" Sean nodded.” Well it broke out at Carter manor about 30 minutes ago. We couldn't even get through. It's going to be going on for a while though. The last I saw the house had caught fire."

"Bloody hell." breathed Sean shaking his head while letting out a low whistle. "What a night."

"What happened here?" asked Lee curiously as he glanced from the broken glass to the girls and Julia.

"They were catching fireflies and two dementors nearly kissed them." replied Sean running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of an alternative to wiping the girl's memory.

"Good God." muttered Lee shuddering involuntarily. "Can you imagine if it were James or Remus?" He worried enough about Remus as it was without dementors running around.

"I know." nodded Sean taking Lee a little ways away from them. "The red-head is a muggle though. Can you think of any alternatives?"

"Oooo." Lee winced as he glanced up at the sky biting his lip. "You could give it to her in a sleeping potion but I guess that's just as bad isn't it?"

"Better than using a wand." sighed Mr. Potter as he conjured a goblet and vial. "Start trying to find out who was attending at the Carters." He couldn't help but spit out the name with disgust. Andrew Carter was one of his bitter enemies along with Jonathan Black. God he hated the Dark pures, which in a way was ironic since his son was best friends with the Black’s son.

"I'm on it." Lee sighed. "See you at the office." Sean made his way over to Lily with a deep sigh. 

"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." he gave a fake smile as he passed her the goblet.

"Thank you." smiled Lily completely unaware of what it was. She slumped back as a warm feeling ran through her. She felt so tired.

"Where do they live?" asked Sean as he gently scooped her up. 

"There." mumbled Lily groggily as she pointed at her house where all of the lights were off. Every muggle in the neighborhood would not recall hearing any screams. 

"I'll meet you at your house Juls." He made his way to her house with Chel beside him. "Don't say anything that might jog her memory unless at some point she proves to be one of us. “Alohomora." He opened the door quietly.

"Yes Mr. Potter." Chel sighed as they climbed the stairs and made their way down the hall. She'd known Mr. Potter for as long as she could remember. Apparently her mom, him and that Mr. Lupin had been working on a case about something or another. Either way they'd come back to their house almost every three days after work. 

"What's your name?" asked Lily through half open lids as she gazed up at Mr. Potter as they entered her room. 

"Sean Potter." he smiled as he set her gently on the bed.” What would yours be?" 

"Lily Evans." mumbled Lily before she dropped off into a deep sleep.

"And I doubt that you've forgotten mine." smiled Michelle in spite of everything that was going on. 

.................

"Lily!" Petunia snapped bringing Chel out of her musings on the night before. "Just because you have a friend over doesn't mean that you are exempt from chores."

"You mean your chores." glared Lily folding her arms. 

"Either way you know that the lawns not going to mow itself." smirked Petunia. "Then there's also my room which needs a cleaning while you're at the vacuuming." Both Chel and Lily gasped simultaneously as they saw Petunia's hair begin to fall out."And stop making your faces like that or it will get stuck that way." 


	3. Kissed

 

"What's happening?" yelled Jenn as the crowd pushed them forcing them into the hall. The screaming and chaos of it all was mind boggling. 

"I don't know!" cried Addie seizing Jenn's arm so that they wouldn't get separated. "This way!" They went stumbling to the stairs pushing past people. It was relatively easy getting up the stairs even with the unconscious people lying there. 

"Addie!" exclaimed Sirius looking relieved that he recognized someone in all of this. 

"What happened?" They barely managed to duck as a spell ricocheted off the mirror cracking it.

"No idea! But hurry!" Addie yelled over the noise of everything. They practically sprinted down the hall until they reached a portion of the wall which was wooden. She pulled it open as if it were nothing. "It's a dumb waiter! Get in!"

"This is scary." whispered Sirius as Addie climbed in and pulled the panel back. Even with them behind a wall they could still hear the chaos. 

"You may want to let go because you're going to get a rope burn." mumbled Addie nodding at the rope he was holding with her. 

"What about you?" he frowned not letting go along with Jenn. 

"I'll live." Addie shrugged knowing that it was going to hurt pretty badly. "That's Jenn my distant cousin by the way." And then they were dropping too fast for any conversation. 

~*

"Oh my God." breathed Jenn as they gazed across the vast grounds. Spells were flying everywhere, both illuminating the fallen bodies and ricocheting off of them. It looked like a war. All of them turned as they heard multiple shrieks of pain coming from the house. The manor was on fire. They gripped hands tightly, frozen by fear.

"Quick!" Addie pulled them under the bushes flat on the ground. Directly in front of them cloaked figures were running by searching for others to kill. "We've got to get to the stables."

"Okay." nodded Sirius as their hands tightened. "Ready...set...go!" They leapt out of the bushes running as fast as they could, narrowly avoiding tripping over bodies and getting hit by spells. It was a world gone mad almost.

"Carrie!" shrieked Jenn as she recognized a figure on horseback. Two turned to them and unfortunately so did the men nearby.

"Get them!" bellowed a tall figure rushing forward. Jenn was off running before they could even form a plan together. 

"This is nuts!" panted Sirius glancing over his shoulder to see how far behind they were. They were catching up and fast. "Duck!" He barely managed to yank her to the side as a spell went flying past. They were tripping and stumbling over the bodies glad for the other to help pull them up. It was like it was a mad race up the hill.

"We can't keep this up forever!" cried Addie as the ground continued to explode all around them. They had just made it to the top when an explosion sent them both flying down the hill. 

"Addie?" Sirius frowned glancing around when he noticed she wasn't beside him. "Addie!" He rushed over to where she was lying looking dazed. He let out a yell as there was a clatter of hooves a few feet beside them. 

"Sirius grab her and come on!" yelled Andromeda as she fired spells up the hill at the men. 

~*

Remus carefully folded his clothes and set them in one of the drawers making sure that they were out of reach. He didn't want to risk anything happening. He turned to the wall weakly with a growing sense of dread. Hanging slightly in the shadows were the shackles. Heaving a deep sigh he closed them around his wrists. It was pointless to try and resist but he still would. It had been a month since he had been bitten and -that's when it hit. His insides were contorting in on one another. He was being torn into shreds a thousand times. Needles were going through his skin from the inside as fur began to sprout and his muscles began to spasm. He screamed in pain as it felt like his head was being hammered over and over again while something was trying to get in. 

~*

They'd been riding all night and by the time they touched down it was morning. Both of the horses folded their wings sinuously and allowed them to climb off.

"Where are we?" whispered Carrie glancing up at the looming forest. All three of the kids had fallen asleep. 

"No idea." shrugged Andromeda as she placed Addie and Sirius on the ground beside Jenn. "We need to give the horses a rest though."

"They look so cute." smiled Carrie as she conjured blankets over them with a flick of her wand. 

"I know." nodded Andromeda regretting deeply that in winning the fight with one of the cloaked figures her wand had broken. "After we nap we either need to get to Diagon Alley or the Ministry."

"I vote the Leaky Cauldron and sending an owl." Carrie yawned as they stretched out under a tree. "If we go to the ministry it’s going to be chaos and they'll haul us in for questioning."

~*

The screams echoed throughout the forest.

"Jenn?" muttered Carrie as she woke up. "Jenn!" she scrambled towards the forest, limping slightly with her foot half asleep. Jenn came tearing out less than a minute later. Her hair was disheveled and full of twigs while her eyes were wild with a newfound fear. "Jenn?" Carrie held her shoulders even as she struggled to get out of her grasp. "Jenn what's happened?" Carrie froze as a chill ran down her spine and Jenn darted to Andromeda. A tall grey cloaked creature was slowly materializing from the dark depths of the forest. The scream remained frozen in her throat. Both Addie and Sirius came flying out and froze just mere feet away as they spotted the scene before them. The cloaked figure was slowly raising Carrie's face up, the sucking sound becoming louder and louder. All they could do was watch and stare as the dementor stood there feeding in some invisible way that made them sick to watch.

"CARRIE!" Jenn screamed trying to break free from Andromeda's grasp and save her sister. There was a sickening pop as the dementor released Cary, her body slipping to the ground in sitting position. She glanced at the screaming Jenn as if it cost her a great effort, her eyes vacant before turning away. The dementor turned now, its death rattle of a breath stronger than before as it raised its hood slightly, almost like it was sniffing. It found Sirius and seemingly effortlessly flowed across the ground to him while Addie scrambled backwards in terror. “Sirius run!” Andromeda shrieked fighting the struggling Jenn and her own struggle to run forward and grab him. Addie remained frozen beside Carrie wide eyed and fearful. Sirius stood paralyzed as the blood in his veins turned to ice. Cold terror was seizing him making nothing seem possible as dullness gripped his heart and his mind clouded. His senses were reeling with confusion and his vision was growing blurry. He felt himself sway and somewhere far away thought he could hear his name being called.

~*

“Expecto patronum!” yelled Andromeda attempting to do the spell without her wand. The very effort made her head spin. She held her hands out trying to summon the deepest magic she had; it was the very magic that made her a witch. Expecto patronum she repeated over and over leaning against Jenn as her energy began to fade. She wasn’t strong enough for a spell of this immensity; she hadn’t practiced hard enough for this. “SIRIUS!”

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” roared Addie seizing Carrie’s wand. 

A bang like an explosion went off as a silver ghost ran forward. The brunette fell to the ground panting and shaking all over. Sirius stared at the ghost of a tall girl standing between him and the dementor. Addie let out a shriek as pain like she had never felt before surged through her. 

Andromeda couldn’t help but stare open mouthed at the scene before her. It was an older version of Addie….but….how? How was it possible? No one under the age of 11 was supposed to even be able to do a summoning charm let alone this. She jumped slightly as Addie rolled back and forth now screaming, and gaining volume as the dementor tested the patronus. It sucked greedily finishing the entire silvery girl with a slight gasp. Addie fell still instantly, growing as white as snow in mere seconds. She couldn’t have…

The dementor seemed to grow in strength as it towered over Sirius slowly raising his face. It froze its mouth mere inches from the unconscious boy’s face. The hooded face turned to the sky emitting an unearthly scream that sent shivers down anyone’s spine and made the heart freeze and feel as if you would never be happy again. It exploded sending a vibration through the air. 

Andromeda let go of the unconscious Jenn and darted over to where Addie lay. Her eyes were closed tightly and her lips parted slightly. Almost hesitant at what would happen Andromeda touched the girl’s wrist. It was as cold as stone. She’d died. Andromeda fell back in shock, tears in her eyes. Addie had died just like that just so she could save him. Had she realized what was happening? What would happen in the end? Andromeda jumped as she felt a cool touch on her shoulder. 

She glanced up and felt her jaw drop slightly. It was the patronus? How was-what the hell was-? She watched as the girl lay directly on Addie and seemingly sink into her. Instantly some color appeared in her cheeks and her chest was rising and falling. Andromeda glanced down at the girl’s wrist she was holding and that’s when she saw it. 

~* 


	4. Prophecy

“Dominic! Moran!” called a dark haired man in a commanding yet quiet voice as they approached the wooden door to the shop. On the front of it was an eye. “Stay here and keep watch.”

“Yes master.” Both men bowed taking stations on either side of the door. Swift as a shadow he slipped into the shop. The door creaked softly as it shut.

“Hello my Lord.” He spun around, his cloak swishing as he did. 

“Hello Tsinga.” He threw his hood back and approached the fortune teller where she was sitting. Tsinga was one of two that could actually tell the future of a specific individual and tell it accurately. “I need you to tell me the outcome of my plan that I mentioned my last visit.” 

He placed the pouch of coins on the table with a clink. She took it in her hand weighing it. He repressed a shudder as he saw her eyes. They were open yes, but there were white with filmy cataracts that made her stone blind. She gave a nod placing the coins behind her desk.

“In 9 ½ years things will all have fallen place precisely. Unleash your army and then Hogwarts and Dumbledore will fall leaving your path clear for the rest of the world to bow down to you.” He couldn’t help but smile as he rose preparing to leave. He was just placing his hand on the door handle when she spoke again. “A word of caution to this.”

“What?” he spun around staring at her. 

“If they should fight and have the power of the four and one another you will fail.” She leaned back in her chair while he swore under his breath. Well, that just meant more work for him then.

“Thank you Tsinga.” He bowed pulling out his wand as he did so. “Obliviate.”

He pulled his hood up as he re-entered the dark street. The sign with the crescent moon and eye creaked with the slight breeze. He’d gotten all that he needed out of her. 

“Come,” commanded Voldemort. “We have work to do.”

~*

“Albus.” Andi Breathed standing up as the silver bearded wizard entered the room and shut the door. 

“Ms. Black.” He nodded with a warm smile as they both sat. 

“But what happened out there to them?” she asked worriedly glancing at each of them in turn. All three were in a deep sleep and it had almost been a week since…

“What you are about to hear does not leave this room.” He paused while she nodded, her brow furrowed slightly. “Truthfully that spell shouldn’t have taken that form, let alone worked coming from a child her age.”

“Right…” said Andi slowly as she frowned at Addie trying to understand. 

“But most children aren’t apart of a prophecy or of her bloodline. The effort it took nearly killed her.” He sighed glancing at the brunette whose eyes were darting back and forth under the closed lids rapidly.

“Prophecy?” asked Andi softly, her eyes snapping onto him as it registered in her mind.

“An aspect that I will explain shortly.” He readjusted his glasses. “At the end you said that there was a tremor in the air. None of them will have any memory of it until the magic of it decides when the memory will be released. Even the Unspeakables don’t understand it.”

“So what will they remember then?” she asked rubbing her forehead.

“Jenn will remember the raid but think her sister died in the fire. Sirius and Addie will have no recollection of meeting one another. All he will remember is meeting Abigail and think that it was the two of them that escaped together before you came and rescued him.” He paused glancing at Addie with pity in his eyes. 

“And her?” whispered Andi almost fearing the answer.

“She will remember a burning log falling on her and that’s all.” He sighed shaking his head, none of this making sense. “It also seems that their natural magic was combined somehow, but that’s just a hypothesis on my part. Now about this prophecy…”

~* 


	5. Promises

The light brown haired boy strode confidently between the tables. He was in his seventh year and if these three confirmed his suspicions then he would move up in rank. Sure it wouldn’t be as high as Abbey and Bella who were both younger than him, he noted with annoyance. It was a good start though. He stopped behind a red head, a blonde, and a brunette. 

“Mademoiselles Smith, Evans, et Carter?” he asked hoping against hope that it was them. The three turned to face him with an eyebrow raised. It had to be them; they were the right age and everything. Michelle Jasmine Smith was the blonde who was smartest in her year, despite having only attended Beauxbatons for a mere two years especially with everything that had been taking place last year. Beside her sat the two new transfers who had paid visits last year to the blonde to help her with all the problems. The brunette seemed just as smart as her if not equal even if she was still trying to master the language; the chocolate brown eyes of Addelina Rose Carter were curently shining with curiosity. Beside her was Lily Marie Evans the red-head with probing green eyes who seemed to have a certain air of power around her. They had only been at Beauxbatons two days and they had already managed to create a name for themselves. 

"Oui?" asked Lily frowning slightly at him. 

"Madame Chantelle wishes to see you." he smiled knowing the main reason why. 

"Merci." nodded Addelina as they stood. Michelle slipped on the pate lying on the floor falling neatly backwards into his arms. He spotted the freckle on the inside of her wrist and couldn't help but smile. It couldn't have gone better if he had planned it himself- which he had. 

"Pardon moi." she blushed as she quickly stood. "Merci." He felt sweet victory course through him as he watched the three walk away. 

~* 

"Any idea what she wants us for?" asked Lily as they made their way down the corridor. "I still blame you for blowing up that potions classroom Ad." 

"Fair enough." Addelina sighed with a grin to show that she was prepared for whatever came her way. 

"Lets find out what this is all about." sighed Chel as they approached a portion of the wall made of frosted crystal. "Innocent until proven guilty though so don't say anything yet. Etoilles." 

The crystal slowly melted into a glimmering archway allowing them to step through. As soon as they were through it was already resealing itself with frosting patterns and all. 

"You should knock next time." tutted a house elf who was standing beside another pair of frosted doors with the school crest. Jaques was Madame Chantelle's personal house elf who had a constant scorn on his face. He didn't like them from the start. 

"Nice furniture." Lily smiled glancing at the white sofa and armchairs that were made of silk. Each was positioned perfectly in front of a blue fire. 

"Wonder how long it will last." muttered Chel under her breath as she ran a hand over the back of one with a smirk. Last year the furniture had changed every week. God she couldn't wait to show the two all the secrets of her school. They had been split up after first year and had finally been reunited. 

"You may go in now." 

"Hello you three." said Madame Chantelle as they entered the well furnished office. "Please have a seat." 

They each shared a look wondering what was in store for them this time. The entire month was already booked with detentions as it was. 

"Now that you're here I some new to tell you," 

Was she dying? 

Stepping down? 

Terminally ill? 

Coming out of an affair? 

"You have been transferred to Hogwarts located in-" Here the fire cackled loudly as it continued to disperse warmth. Transferred though? BLOODY TRANSFERRED AGAIN? "Now Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to accept you three of you again even with your backrounds." 

"Does he normally not accept top students?" asked Addie innocently as she gazed up at her now old headmistress. 

"Don't be smart with me Ms.Carter." snapped Madame Chantelle angrily, her eyes narrowed at the brunette. "Now we have already exchanged your books and have a carriage waiting to take you to King's Cross in London where the Hogwarts Express will take you to your new school. Here are your tickets. That is all."

~* 

Somewhere deep within the depths of the forest.......

He paced back and forth, his black robes swishing with each sharp turn. Already he had been waiting for thirty minutes and no one had come. He paused like he was lost in thought, drawing his wand with long pale fingers. 

"Avada Kedavra." the bush erupted into flames. Lord Voldemort was not one to infuriate or be kept waiting, both of which were occuring at this moment. None of them. None of his death eaters had discovered who they were. In 7 years more people had been crucioed than ever in search of their whereabouts. Not to mention he was still ticked off at how one of his most powerful servants had managed to fall off the map entirely. The first and only breaking of the death eaters. Of the group of seven which had been his elite and among the most powerful in the entire group only four of the seven remained. Sevn of the most powerful beings to walk the wizarding world and three were missing. He turned to the approaching footsteps. Out of the shadows stepped two girls. One had long black hair while the other had blonde. Both had on their masks to protect them from having their identities known by one another. Of course he knew who they were but if either discovered the identity of the other they would cause trouble. 

"My Lord." they both bowed deeply. Both were extremely high in the ranks and had been apart of the group that the girl had vanished from. 

"Speak." he commanded pocketing his wand. "The two that you requested are at your service." said the blonde, her brown eyes glimmering in the light of the fire. 

"They await your call." added the darker haired one looking slightly annoyed that her companion had beaten her to answering and in turn taken the glory. 

"Thank you." he nodded noticing how dark the sky was. "How did you manage to sneak away this time?" 

"Brooms are easy to knick at dinner my Lord." 

"Very good." All three of them turned at the crack of someone apparating. "Ah Timms speak." 

"My Lord," bowed the seventeen year old sounding out of breath. "The ones we suspected are the ones we've been searching for. They've been transferred to Hogwarts." 

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the blonde her eyes wide with shock. "Lily Evans, Michelle Smith, and the Addelina Carter are it?" 

"Yes." nodded Timms slowly, not really understanding why she was so annoyed. She folded her arms fuming. 

"Enough." said Voldemort his eyes glowering. "Return to Beauxbatons while Timms discusses this with me." 

"Yes my Lord." replied the blonde through gritted teethe before vanishing. 

"You too. This honor is reserved for him alone." added Voldemort watching the dark haired Bella. She vanished with a bow. "Now Jonathan you're absolutely positive that they are the ones?" 

"Yes my Lord." he nodded solemly feeling very smug indeed. To recieve any reward from the Dark Lord was a priveledge he had only had twice. The two above him had it almost every other week. 

"Excellent." Voldemort gave him one of his rare smiles before turning to the darkening forest beyond the burning brush. He let out a fierce, unatural sounding yell that made John's skin run cold. The forest around them went earthly still and quiet. Even the fire didn't dare to cackel as it had been just moments before. John didn't dare to move let alone breathe as he strained to hear something other than the pounding silence. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as the minutes lengthened. Soundlessly two figures stepped into the edge of the fire light. Even with human features he could tell that these two were as far from it as could be. 

"Hello Morgra, Skart." smirked Voldemort fingering his wand. Both of them bowed deeply, sinking to one knee, heads down. John was the only one who noticed the two clear jets issuing from the wand. Both rose their eyes glazed with enchantment. "John come and be the bonder for our vow." 

"Yyess master." John gulped as he strode over to where the three knelt. He placed the tip of his wand to their clasped hands shakily. 

"Will you Skart do every task that I command you to do?" 

"I will." A thin tongue of flame shot out of the wand and wound its way around their hands and up their arms. 

"And will you sacrifice the girl at the Harvest?" 

"I will." A second flame came out lacing itself with the first, creating an unbreakable glowing chain brighter than the fire. 

"And do you swear that you will not attack me or send any others to do so. You will not harm any of my followers unless commanded." 

"I do." A third flame intertwined itself with the others binding them thickly. They repeated the process with Morgra. 

 

~* 


	6. Platform 9 3/4

            Nor knew the gulf between.

                                    (Malignant Fate sat by, and smiled)

                        The slipprey verge her feet beguiled,

                                                She tumbled headlong in.

            ~Thomas Gray, _Ode on the Death of a Favourite Cat, Drowned in a Tub of Goldfishes_

~*        

"How can they expect us to get on a platform that doesn't exist!" Lily panted throwing her hands in the air as they took a break from running up and down the platform. They'd already run around the entire station at least five times with no luck. "I mean really do they think that we're just supposed to instantly know where this thing is? Did they not consider the fact that your dad took us a different way in first year? I mean don't they know our records well enough to know that we have no sense of direction!"       

"Actually fourth years are supposed to know how to get on the platform by now." replied a male voice smoothly causing both of them to jump. "Trust me." 

"Who said that?" Addie frowned spinning in a circle trying to see who it was. All that was there was the brick wall. 

"Grab your stuff and push on the wall." said the voice again. Both of them peered around the sides trying to find the source of the voice. With a shrug Chel gripped her cart and leaned on the wall. She would have landed on the ground had strong arms not caught her. 

 "See that wasn't-" he broke off as he met her baby blue eyes. "That was brave of you-"

 "Chel Smith." she smiled as she dusted herself off. Damn. He was really good looking.

"Ahem." Both of them jumped as they turned to see an annoyed looking minisrty worker. "Have your love fest somewhere else. You're blocking the platform." 

"Sorry sir." smiled the boy charmingly as he grabbed her cart. 

"We'll never let it happen again." nodded Chel giving her best grin trying to distarct him while she stuck her hands back through the barrier and seized the two. "There you guys are! What were you trying to do? Give your dear older sister a heart attack?"

"Some sister you are vanishing on us." Addie muttered as she rubbed her back as they got up. 

"I know. You really don't deserve to call yourself one." Lily added as they threaded their way through the crowd. They found the handsome guy leaning against the train beside an open compartment. 

"I told you, you could trust me." he smirked as he began loading the other twos trunks. "I'm Josh Mcallister." 

"Do we owe you a tip?" Addie asked humorously as he helped Lily up and turned to her. 

"They aren't required but won't be declined." he grinned helping Chel up and closing the door. She leaned back out the compartment window, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Thanks for helping us." Man he had some crazy electric blue eyes. "I'll see you around?"

"Hopefully." he winked with a charming grin before slowly threading his way through the hysterical mothers on down the platform. The white shirt he was wearing defined his muscles and tan rather nicely. 

"I've never seen so much sex on one person." Chel sighed as she sat down. 

"Mmhmmm." Addie agreed shaking her head. "Did you see those eyes?"

"Absolutely insane." Chel nodded getting a chill down her spine. "Wonder what compartment he's in." she mused thoughtfully knowing that she wouldn't do anything even if she did know. 

"Ooo la la." Addie grinned causing Chel to blush slightly. Addie's gaze continued past onto the red head. "What's wrong Lil?"

"Hmm?" Lily asked slightly startled as she tore her gaze from the platform. "Oh I just though that I recognized someone." Why had the dark haired man looked so familiar? She didn't breathe normally until the train began to make its way foward. "So we already have a romance on our hands do we?"

"We do not!" Chel exclaimed rolling her eyes, knowing that the two weren't going to let her forget about him any time soon. Not that she could really. A yell down the hall made all three of them jump. 

"What the hell?" Addie frowned sliding open the door and stepping into the corridor. She barely managed to duck as two spells went flying over her head. She muttered inaudibly under her breath. A round boy came flying down the hall looking over his shoulder with terror as he did so. She shoved him in their compartment as the wandwork continued. 

 "Hey! Its okay! Its okay!" Lily exclaimed as they kept him from jumping up. "Calm down we're not going to do anything to you. You're safe." All three of them glanced up at the bang and watched as Addie fired one more spell before turning to them. 

 "Well that was fun." she smirked stepping back in and pocketing her wand. The two girls in the compartment across from them were crowded in the window watching them. "Are you okay?"

 "I think I sprained my ankle." he squeaked, his mousy brown hair slightly damp as he raised himself into the seat. Before any of them could say anything further a witch with a food trolley had stopped outside their compartment. 

 "Here eat a chocolate frog and drink this." she smiled kindly as she passed him a vial and candy. "It'll take about ten minutes for it to take its affect but you should be able to walk by then."

 "Thank you." he smiled wiping the sweat off his brow roughly. 

 "Anytime dear." the witch nodded kindly as she returned to her cart. "You didn't happen to see who it was firing those spells did you?" Both shook their heads and shrugged. 

"Thanks for letting me stay in here." smiled the boy as he stood stiffly and made his way out of the compartment.

"Anytime." Chel nodded standing up and shutting the compartment. She rounded on Addie. "What do you mean you didn't see who it was?"

"Exactly that." Addie replied coolly seeming unfazed by Chel's annoyance. "I know who it was." There was yet another commotion outside their compartment door.

"Mumble mumble...there you are Pete...mumble mumble...we've been searching every compartment up for you...mumble mumble...ow! That's my just healed foot!...mumble mumble...THEY WHAT?...mumble mumble...grumble...we need to thank them....what?...oh yeah the compartment has a lock on it since this was the third time...you'll be fine..."

The compartment door slid open to reveal three boys. 

"Thanks for taking our friend in." smiled the messy haired one. 

"It was no problem." Lily smiled as they all surveyed one another. The train lurched causing all three to topple onto the floor. 

"You guys okay?" 

"Never better." the sandy haired one smiled rubbing his jaw as he sat down. "Remus Lupin by the way." 

"James Potter." 

"The one and only Sirius Black." Sirius said watching each of them carefull with his sea gray eyes as if daring them to say something. 

"Who is nothing like his family I presume?" Chel smiled causing him to raise an approving eyebrow at her. The rest of them glanced back and forth between them. Did they know one another? Was there something that they hadn't been informed of? "Chel Smith." 

"Ah yes i've heard of your family too." Sirius grinned nodding thoughtfully. 

"Lily." Lily nodded with a smile. 

"Addie." Addie said with an eyebrow raised as she waited for it. Sirius' mouth opened slightly as he glanced at her and recognized her. Things were interrupted at the knock. 

"Blair, Serena." James grinned as he stood and gave the two a hug. "Have a good summer?"

"Well i'm not sure Sirius getting the two of us thrown out of a store counts." the blonde grinned as they broke apart. 

"Ah come on Serena you know you enjoyed it." Sirius grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she sat beside him. 

"Oh yeah this is Lily, Chel, and Addie, they're the new transfers." Remus smiled as he held the darker haired girls hand. "This is my girlfriend Blair and that's Serena Sirius' girl." 

"I still don't know how your friends with me and can still go out with him." Addie smiled shaking her head as she glanced out the window at the passing landscape. 

"Trust me Lina i'm just as surprised." Sirius said his smirk in place. 

"Oh would you both just stop it." Serena muttered rolling her green eyes before turning to the rest of them. "They don't exactly get along." 

"I see.." nodded Blaire with a grin. "That was some nice spellwork back there."           

"Yes very impressive." all of their heads jerked up at the smooth voice. A jet black haired girl with two blondes was standing in front of their compartment door. 

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Sirius growled clenching his fists, his eyes narrowed.

"Tasha's the one making the visit not us." the blonde smirked as their eyes went back onto Addie who was standing, an eyebrow raised. "So that's her?"

"The very one Cissa." smirked the dirty blonde who had to be Tasha. "So you are coming here little Lina." 

"You're not as bold without Willie around Nat and I must say i'm disapointed." Addie tutted shaking her head as she smirked. "And yes I am coming here but don't leap for joy you might injure yourselves with the amount of thinking that takes."

"Watch it." Bellatrix growled whipping out her wand only to find one already under her chin. Both were glaring seizing the other up. 

"Addie its not worth it." Serena muttered trying to get her to sit back down. 

"See you at the feast." Addie said in a commanding tone as she pocketed her wand. 

"Watch your back Lina." Bellatrix said threataningly as she trailed the wand under her throat. Addie yawned rather obviously before shutting the door. 

"Sorry about my cousins." Sirius sighed as Addie sat. 

"And that Natasha Carter." Addie added. 

"Those were your cousins?" Chel smiled. "And here I was thinking James was your brother."

~* 


	7. Stormy Waters

 

     Alright so I know that in this entire chapter that the lake instead of resembling a lake in any way shape or form has taken on the persona of acting more like the ocean. Seeing as we are at Hogwarts I do believe that the lake has a bit of a right to be able to be tempermental and what-not. Read and Review please! (Don't think I don't see all of you glancing at this but not reviewing! That sounded really creepy, let me rephrase that: statistics is informing of that so please review if you find time!

-M

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Man it would be raining when we have to go across a lake." Chel moaned as they peered out of their compartment. 

"Remus why don't you and the others walk them down so they don't get too drenched." Blair smiled as she and Serena huddled under one umbrella. "We'll meet you at the Great Hall!"

"I'm so glad that we don't have to go across this." James smiled as they made their way down the slope. Lightening forked across the sky as the wind began to pick up. 

"Oh yeah go on rub it in." Lily glared as the rain increased making it almost impossible to see. Their umbrella went flying in a split second. 

"Won't the boats capesize in this?" Chel yelled to be heard as they huddled under the guys umbrella already soaked. 

"They're magical boats." Remus replied as they struggled not to slip in the mud and remain semi dry. "They're magically pulled to their destination and are water proof." All of them froze at the crashing gurgling sound behind them. 

   

"Mud slide!" someone yelled  as they tried to run. The mud caught up with them almost instantly, sending them tumbling and sliding all the way to where the boats were docked. 

   

"Has it stopped?"

   

"What the-"

"Ow! Hey! that's my elbow!"

"Yeah and? Those are my ribs!"

"GET YOUR RIBS OUT OF MY LEG!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR LEG OUT OF MY RIBS YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!"

"Hmm that might work."

"OW!THOSE ARE MY HANDS!"

"Sorry! Jeez!"

"Yeah you should be." 

"Oh shut up!" 

"Why don't you!"

"Everyone okay?"

"Does it look like we're okay?"

"No need to snap!"

"You just did!"

"Where's my glasses?"

It took a bit more cursing and muttering before they had finally managed to disentangle themselves. By the time that had been accomplished they were covered in mud and soaked to the bone.   

"There's no way we're going to get back up there." Sirius said as he glanced back up at the mudhill. He cursed under his breath. 

"Looks like we all get to ride in that." Chel said looking a little wary as she pointed to the last remaining boat. It was straining against its rope to catch up with the others and rocking dangerously back and forth on the choppy lake. Not to mention it looked like it could barely hold one let alone six. "Are you guys sure this is safe?"

"Hope so." Remus replied with a shrug as they managed to wobbly get in. 

"Here goes everything." James said as he untied the rope. By now the rain had thickened into a steady downpour and the waves were rocking them forcefully. 

"I can't see a thing!" Remus yelled from the front as the wind, rain, and the waves continued to beat them. 

"Welcome to my world." James replied as the waves and swells continued to grow. 

"I think we have a problem!" Addie yelled over the roll of thunder as the boat heaved.

"Oh and what was your first clue!" Sirius yelled his temper snapping. "That its pouring down rain or that everyone else is gone?!"

"I was going to say being stuck with you but i'll go with the fact that we have six people in one boat." Addie replied bitingly as she rubbed the rain from her eyes. "I'll give you a minute to do the math."

"Guys there's a leak!" Chel shrieked causing all of them to turn. 

"That's not possible though." Remus frowned glancing back at her. She seized his collar so he could see it. 

"What do you think that is!" 

"I think we have a bigger problem than that!" Lily screamed pointing a head of them. The wave was preparing to crash down. 

"Oh no." James  said  as they stared at it. "ABANDON BOAT!"

They came up sputtering among the wreckage of what they had just been sitting in. 

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Lily coughed as she inhaled water. 

"Swim there." James replied as lightening flashed above them reflected just how choppy the lake really was. 

"And where is there!" Chel exclaimed as they treaded water. It was a good question too. From where they were all they could see was water. One wrong turn and they could be swimming for hours. 

"Great! Just GREAT! We get stuck on a lake and it’s with you three!" 

"You think we're thrilled?! If it hadn't been for you three we wouldn't be here in the first place!"

"Don't you dare try and blame this on us!" 

"HEY! SHUT UP!" A wave crashed down quelling the flames of the argument. 

"Swim this way in pairs!" Remus yelled as he grabbed the nearest person which turned out to be Lily. 

"How exactly do you know this is the right way?" Lily asked as they  began to kick. 

"I don't." Remus coughed as they were nearly forced under again. 

Each stroke soon became exausting as they kept trying to go against the current. They seemed to be getting nowhere and when they gained ground to encounter another wave. Ahead of them were two yells of pain. 

"There's rocks!"

"Grab them!" Remus replied as he and Lily struggled to see. Both let out simultaneous groans as they crashed into the rocks. Something had definitely been bruised or sprained at least. 

"Where's James and Addie?" Chel yelled as the elements struggled to force them off the slippery rocks along with the current.

"Almost there!" James called as they went under for the bajillionth time. 

"James-how are-your glasses-staying on?" Addie panted as she swalled more water. 

"Mum put a sticking charm on them after I lost them the 11th-oww!" they barely managed to grab a hold of the people they had rammed into. There were more than a few curses flung about. Almost immediately the rain pounded even harder than it had been drowning out all attempts at conversation. A wave crashed into them ripping both Addie and James away and under. 

James barely managed to get a breath before he was swept under. Above the waves and thunder grew muffled as the current forced him down, down into the deep depths of the lake. It turned him this way and that taxing what strength he had left and pushing his limits. Slowly, despite his effort to hold out, he could feel his air supply beginning to dwindle and his lungs protest this treatment. His hand was seized by something and pulled upwards as if he were weightless. He gasped and coughed as they broke the surface as he took deep breaths. He nearly swallowed another mouthful of water when he saw who had helped him. 

She had grayish skin and long, wild dark green hair. Her eyes were yellow as were her teethe which were also broken in a few places. Around her neck hung a string of pebbles with one smooth black one in the center. It was a mermaid. 

"Thanks." James panted after the initial shock had vanished. She motioned to the water. With a nod he took a breath and went under with her. 

"You're lucky I spotted you on our hunt." she replied her voice having a musical tone to it. "I will return you to your friends and take you to the shore. Take a deep breath." He did as he was told and they were soon swimming faster than any human would ever manage to achieve. 

 

Sirius dove under as fast as he could, willing his eyes to find one of them in the dark water. Where had they gone? They couldn't have gone that far could they? He was moving so fast that he almost missed the dark figure struggling to reach the surface with all her might. He swam as hard as he could, thankfull he was a beater, and managed to reach her in a few strokes. He kicked as hard as he could as he was only to use one arm. Above he could hear the pounding of the waves get louder and louder. 

She fell still, becoming dead weight as her body spasmed from no air. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she clutched her throat water seeping in. There was no way he was going to let her die. Come on his mind echoed as the surface loomed closer and closer. She was growing limp, her spasms coming less and less. He gasped as they broke the surfaces while she coughed and gulped at the air. The wave started the process over again for both of them. 

"Are you okay?" he yelled over the storm as he held her waist trying to keep her above the waves. 

"We need to find James!" she sputtered struggling to breathe again. 

"You haven't even caught your breath yet!" 

"I can do that later!" she coughed slightly annoyed at her inability to be able to breathe underwater. Hey you couldn't have everything.

"Sirius! Addie!" bellowed two voices nearby. Both turned as Remus and Lily came into view. "Where's James?"

"James!" Sirius yelled starting to panic fully at this point. "JAMES!"

"JAMES!" screamed Lily as she continued to search under water frantically. 

"Over here!" came the familiar voice. 

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Remus panted pausing when he spotted the mermaid. 

"She says that she'll take us to shore." James said as they continued to tread water. 

"Can she carry all of us?" Chel coughed as thunder boomed above them. 

"If you guys hang on to me." 

~*

By the time they had managed to climb out of the waves all they could do was lay there panting as fire coursed through their arms, legs, and lungs. 

"Bloody hell." Remus breathed as he clutched his side. Above the rain was falling softly. 

"That's definitely something to brag about." Sirius coughed as he sat up. 

"We need to get to Hagrid's." 

~*

Remus knocked weakly on the door, to tired to even announce who it was. All of them were leaning on whatever they could find including each other, exhausted to their very core. They heard muffled footsteps before the door flew open. 

"Jus who the-what are you six doing out here?" Hagrid exclaimed wide eyed as they stumbled past him into the dim cabin. In a matter of minutes he had a roaring fire and a kettle whistling. 

"We just got out of the lake." Lily replied hoarsely as she blew on her tea. The cup was slowly warming her hands back to normal and Remus had his head on her shoulder falling asleep. All of them either had tea or had fallen asleep on someone. Hagrid grabbed his pink umbrella and muttered something. A ghost bird went flying through wall in the direction that had to be the castle. 

"Our boat had a leak." James added as he shivered slightly in the warm air. 

"But that can't be!" Hagrid exclaimed as he draped blankets around them. "Those are magical boats."  

"That's what I said." Sirius mumbled his eyes closed and head on Addie's legs, whose head was on Remus. It felt like they had swallowed at least half of the lake. Almost rapidly each of them dropped off. 

~* 


	8. Sorting Things Out

                         

Each day is a gift; that is why we call it the present.                   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            "Albus what happened to them?" Madame Pomefry breathed as she finished taking Chel's temperature. 

            "Their boat capsized on the way across the lake." he replied rubbing his temples as he glanced the window at the large body of water.      

            "But why were there six people in the first place?"  She frowned as she moved on to Remus. 

            "That shouldn't have affected anything though Poppy." 

            "Then that means..." she trailed off staring at him with shock. 

            "That someone has been tampering." 

~*

            

            Lily moaned as she slowly woke up. Every muscle in her body throbbed distantly serving as a reminder of the events of the night before. She opened her eyes and almost immediately covered them with a gasp. Why did the sun have to be so damn sunny?

            "You have to get up sometime." said a voice that was all too cheerful this early. 

            "How are you happy this early Chel?" Lily asked shielding her eyes as she frowned at the blonde. 

            "It beats me too Lil." Addie yawned with a smile as she joined them. "But come on we've been requested to see Dumbledore." 

            "In trouble already are we?" Lily asked as they made their way towards the two stone gargoyles. 

            "You're one to speak." Chel grinned folding her arms. "If I remember correctly you turned the entire Wolfbanes dorm and every uniform a hot pink and it lasted for a month." 

            "They deserved it for dissing the color." Lily smiled her eyes glittering. 

            "Serves them right." said a male voice making them jump. 

            "Didn't expect to be seeing you three so soon." Lily smiled as they stood in front of each other. 

            "Neither did we." Remus smiled. "You'd better get up there. He's waiting to sort you three. See you around."

~*

            "Now the first order of business is of course to get the three of you sorted into your houses." They watched as he walked around his desk and took down an old, patched wizard's hat. 

            "Erm…can I go to the bathroom?" Addie asked fidgeting and stepping on either foot pretty convincingly. 

            "Ad," Lily began through clenched teethe, while gripping her shoulder. "You need to just go ahead and get this over with."

            "Who said anything about running?" Addie hissed glaring at her. 

            "Because if we weren't gripping your shoulders you would be halfway down the hall." Chel muttered unable to withhold a smile. 

            "Ahem." All three of them started slightly as they remembered that they were in the presence of their new headmaster. "You may go as soon as you're sorted." His blue eyes were twinkling kindly behind his half moon spectacles. 

            Addie nodded mustering a nervous smile as she stepped forward and placed the hat on her head. 

            "Another Carter ‘ey? Well I know just what to do with you knowing your bloodline and the ways of your family," said the Sorting Hat disgustedly. "S-"

            "Wait." Addie said barely above a whisper. "Please." 

            "Hmmm. Very interesting." the hat nodded curiously. "A smart girl indeed, no doubts there although your past is more tangled up than I would have imagined it could be. And you have a great choice ahead of you. You will need every fiber in your being to face it. Now despite history I shall be putting you in the exact opposite of what society believe you to be, I trust that you can handle it as you have before. This hasn't happened in four years so I hope you'll understand. You are one surprising person, but enough talk. GRYFFINDOR!"

            Addie couldn't help but grin as she leapt off the stool. Every portrait on the wall looked like they were going to keel over as they stared at Addie. Even Dumbledore looked surprised before something seemed to register about the pattern of events. 

            "Ms. Evans you next." 

            "Not a bad mind and a love of knowledge. I would put you in Ravenclaw but I see that fate has given you a braver heart than those in that house to prepare you for what is coming and what has transpired. You will need each other before the end. GRYFFINDOR!"

            It was a huge relief that they were in the same house. That meant that Chel had to be in the same house too then right?

            "Another Smith? Well this is very difficult. GRYFFINDOR!"

            "Yes!" Chel grinned punching the air as Dumbledore set the hat on the desk and she joined the other two. 

            "Now just a few rules." he smiled as the three of them groaned. "The Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden for your safety. The Whomping Willow is also off limits-yes its very ironic isn't it Ms. Evan that a supposedly sad tree will wallop you if you go near it?-as is the third door on the fourth floor. Magic is not to be used in the hallways for any reason, so I trust that you are all smart enough not to get caught. Lunch is being served right now in the Great Hall. Here are your schedules." 

            He sighed as he watched them leave and rubbed his eyes. 

            "Albus," said the Sorting Hat glancing up at him. "You know that they are the ones." 

            "I do." Dumbledore nodded sighing deeply as he glanced out his window. "Chaotic times are coming." 

~*

            "Hey where were you guys last night?" Blair asked as she and Serena joined the three. "We never saw you enter the hall or get sorted." 

            "The guys didn't tell you?" Lily frowned slightly as she began to fill her plate. 

            "We haven't even seen them yet." Serena smiled as she sipped her drink. "So what happened?"

            "There was a mudslide and our boat capsized." Chel yawned as she took a bite of food. “So much for being magic and all.” 

            "What?" exclaimed both Blair and Serena at the same time. 

            "That's not possible." Serena said frowning and shaking her head. 

            "That's what we were told." Addie said dryly with a grin as they dug into their food. She scanned the staff table and barely managed to swallow. "Hey it’s that guy who helped us get onto the platform."

            "He _works_ here?" Chel exclaimed raising an eyebrow at the table. Hmm. 

            "Word is he's an intern." Blair grinned leaning forward slightly. "He's two years ahead of us and totally off limits." 

            "Perhaps for you and Serena." Chel smirked confidently as she poured more water into her goblet. 

            "Did you not hear the words off limits?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow as she waved her fork around. 

            "Course she didn't." Addie grinned shaking her head at the los in thought blonde. "She doesn't even hear what I’m saying." She kicked her. 

            "OW! What the hell was that for?" Chel exclaimed glaring sourly at Addie as she chuckled shaking her head. At least until Chel did it back. 

            "They seem to be getting along well." Remus grinned as he and the other two sat. 

            "Seems that we're in the same house." Chel smiled as they finished their little whatever it was. 

            "The best." James grinned as he swallowed. "By far." 

            "And better than Slytherin who turns out more dark witches and wizards than any other house." Sirius smirked as he glared at the table in green on the other side of the hall. 

            "Any reason they're staring at us?" Chel asked frowning slightly at the number of glances they were receiving. 

            "They are our house rivals." Remus shrugged as he took a bite of food. "I wouldn't dwell on it." 


End file.
